Long, Lost And Loved
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: Post S3. Based on a dream I had for a possible S4. He's feeling guilty, she's feeling lonely, their friends only want the best, and they all want to defeat the evil one. The team are back, more unbreakable than ever before, but it comes with new risks. ON PERMANANT HIATUS
1. Guilt

AN:

Title: Long Lost And Loved

Words: 442

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

_Inspired by a dream that I had where I read about S4 of Ashes To Ashes in a TV magazine (I wish there would be an S4). Well I hope you enjoy this and please review, I appreciate it a lot._

Guilt. He couldn't cope with the guilt and the only way that he felt could reduce the heavy weight of the blame was to drink, which just made him feel a million times worse. He had no idea how he had done it, how he had stood there and watched the love of his life walk towards The Railway Arms and disappear inside without so much as a glance back at him. He had no idea whether or not she was smiling as she went inside, happy and excited for what heaven had in store for her, or whether she was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as she mentally begged him to call after her and stop her from leaving him. He no longer sat at the small round table in the corner of the Italian trattoria, instead he sat at the bar and out of respect nobody sat at _their_ table, thankfully Luigi didn't let them either.

"Signor Hunt, you go to bed now, yes?" Luigi sighed, prising Genes empty whiskey glass from his hand "It is late, my wife is waiting for me"

"What's it like Luigi, having somebody to go home to in the evenings?"

"Sitting here every night and drinking so much will not bring Signorina Drake back..."

"Don't say that name Luigi, just don't mention her"

The old Italian wished he could comfort Gene somehow, but he knew that only one person could make him feel good again "One more drink, on the house, then you go upstairs and sleep"

"Good man"

He watched Luigi pour him a healthy measure of the fiery amber liquid before sliding the glass across the bar to him. Gene downed the drink in one go before folding his coat over his arm and heading upstairs, to her flat, where he spent most nights nowadays. He unlocked the front door and wondered inside, closing and locking the door, before heading into the living room and looking around, he pressed rewind on the tape player.

"True, Spandeau Ballet"

He pressed the play button and smiled softly as the opening notes of True echoed throughout the flat. He kicked off his boots and sat down on the sofa, sighing to himself and the inanimate objects around him.

"I don't belong here, I belong with you Alex" he whispered "I just don't feel like my work is done, but as soon as I do I'll be through that door before you even have time to get me a pint"

He lay down on the sofa and pulled the blue blanket over himself, willing himself to fall asleep. An hour later he finally got there.


	2. A Chance

AN:

Title: Long Lost And Loved

Words: 452

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

"Can I get you a drink Alex?" Nelson asked, picking a wine glass up when she nodded.

"I feel like an outsider Nelson, I feel so restless here" she spoke.

"I can tell, he shouldn't have sent you in here yet, you're not ready"

"I've accepted that I'm dead, but heaven isn't heaven without Molly or Gene" Alex sighed as Nelson set her wine on the bar and she took a sip "I just want to see him again, I miss the smell of whiskey and cigarettes"

"I'm going to tell you this because you're so unsettled here, there is a way that you can go back, but you have to bring Gene back with you, otherwise you'll be trapped there and Jim Keats will be able to come after you, there'll be no stopping him"

"I understand, when can I go Nelson, I have to see him" she smiled.

"Finish your drink and get going"

Alex downed her wine and stood up, tugging her cardigan tighter around herself before she turned to the table where Ray, Chris, Shaz, Sam and Annie sat.

"Guys, I'm going home" she grinned "I'm going back to the Guv"

Shaz's eyes widened and Ray stopped smoking his cigarette, Sam and Annie stopped drinking their drinks and Chris paused with his hand inside his packet of salt and vinegar crisps.

"We should have bloody known she'd go running back to him" Ray chuckled "You can't keep your posh hands away from him now you've had a cheeky snog"

"What makes you say that?" Shaz asked

"Come off it Shaz, you saw her when she came in here, grinning from ear to ear" Chris smiled.

Alex giggled and tucked her hair behind her ears "I have to see him again, I'm his and I can't settle until he's with me again, I just can't, I won't"

"Tell him we're all waiting for him, yeah?" Sam smiled

Alex nodded "I will, don't worry, he'll be coming home soon"

She took one last look at her friends, taking a mental picture of them smiling and happy, before she turned to the door of the pub. The whole scene seemed to play out in slow motion as she reached out for the handle, finding that she could actually push it down and open it. Alex was surrounded by a blinding white light and when she stepped forward, the light fading away, she found herself on the street where she had last seen Gene.

"My god, I'm actually back" she breathed, feeling the cool wind blowing through her hair and against her skin.

She laughed loudly before she started to run, as fast as she could, all the way home. Yes, home.


	3. Fire

AN:

Title: Long Lost And Loved

Words: 616

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

Gene was awoken by an insistent knocking on the front door of the flat. He groaned and wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"Signor Hunt! You must come quickly!" Luigi called.

"Unless there's a bloody fire, I am not moving!"

"Fire...yes Mr Hunt, there is a fire in the kitchen, quickly, you must leave!"

Gene sighed with frustration and threw the blanket onto the back of the sofa, sitting up and putting his shoes on, reaching for his jacket and coat before he left the flat and followed a very smiley Luigi downstairs.

"To say that it is the middle of the bloody night and your restaurant is apparently on fire, you seem very chirpy" Gene grumbled.

He followed Luigi, who led him into the bar, where he saw her instantly. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered, her brown bob was a little longer and she didn't have her fringe clipped up, so it framed one side of her face.

A smile worked its way onto his lips "Bolls?"

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek over and over again "Oh I've missed you so much Gene, don't ever leave me, I can't be without you, I need you too much"

"What are you doing here Bolls?" he asked, stroking her hair "You should be in heaven, in peace, not here"

"I couldn't do it Gene" she whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks "I couldn't stay away from you a second longer, I've missed you so much"

"Oh Bolly, I've missed you too" he smiled.

She pulled away from him a little, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips against his softly, barely brushing together, then she was overcome by months of waiting and three years worth of red hot passion, she tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, breathing heavily before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the restaurant, up the stairs to the flat. She took the key from his trouser pocket and let them inside the flat. In a blur of lips, teeth and hands the pair somehow managed to make it to the bedroom and undress along the way. Gene lay her down on the centre of the bed and leant above her, taking time to run his hands along the curves of her body, the same curves that had tempted him for three long, gruelling years, the same curves that were now naked and being presented to him, to take and clam and mark as his own. His lips trailed down her neck, between the valley of her swelling breasts, over her flat stomach, bypassing the small imperfection where his bullet had torn through her flesh, further down until he reached his goal. She arched her back, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Genes skin against her own, he was spurred on even more as he revelled in the sound of her moans. And then it happened. Their coupling seemed ground shaking to them both, their cries seemed loud enough to cause an avalanche and the sight of the other one of them, skin glistening with a sweat, only made them want each other more. A while later, when their desires had been satisfied and the itch had well and truly been scratched, the pair lay tangled up together, the hot sweat had cooled and dried, breathing had returned to normal and they had become something new and different, they had become a partnership not only professionally and on a level of friendship, but romantically too. Now they were definitely unbreakable, and nothing was going to stop them from being together now.


	4. Crash And Burn

AN:

Title: Long Lost And Loved

Words: 1,114

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

"Gene? Gene wake up, Gene it's nearly midday, wake up lazy arse"

Gene opened his eyes, adjusting to the light that was pouring in through the window "Don't want to wake up, don't want this dream to be over"

Alex hit his arm gently "Oi, cheeky! I'm not a bloody figment you know, I'm real"

He turned onto his side and smiled at her "Good morning sexy knickers"

Alex giggled and kissed his cheek, rubbing her lips as his stubble tickled her "Good morning Guv"

He sat up and stroked his hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face "My god you look gorgeous in the mornings, not that you don't look gorgeous all the time, it's just..." he sighed and kissed her forehead "You're beautiful"

Alex sat up too, putting her hand on his chest "Gene, can we talk?"

He sighed "Why is it that birds always want to talk the morning after a great shag?"

"Gene this is important, you do know that if you don't come back to the pub with me that Jim will come after me, I won't be protected, he'll be able to take me away and nobody will be able to stop him"

He nodded "Yes I know, any idea how long you've got here?"

"The amount of time that it takes for me to convince you to come with me"

"Forever then?" he joked, sighing when he saw she wasn't finding it funny "Sorry Bolls"

"Gene this is serious stuff, I don't ever want to see that man again, he makes me sick" she spoke "Please come back with me?"

He climbed out of bed, pulling his boxers and trouser back on "I can't Alex, I just can't"

Gene walked out of the bedroom, heading into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. Alex sighed and put last night's underwear on before she followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind, kissing between his shoulder blades, stroking her hands across his stomach.

"Come on Gene, they've got the nicest whiskey in there, the best lager, the finest wine, they even do Bollinger" she whispered, biting his earlobe playfully "Come on Guv, you've got enough drinks waiting for you behind that bar that Nelsons got one of those little chalk boards, he's started tallying up how many pints are waiting for you, it's in double figures"

"I don't care about the booze, I just care about you"

"So you'll come with me then?"

"Alex I can't, not yet"

"What if I give you something special?" she whispered seductively, playing with the zipper on his trousers.

"Alex you sound like a hooker"

"I'll be a hooker for you if you want"

He pulled away from her "I don't want you to be a hooker Alex, I want you to stay with me forever and help me run my bloody kingdom"

"There's a world exactly like this one in there, there's a station looking for a DCI, just come to heaven Gene, you deserve to be happy for once!"

"I am happy! I've got you and this world, that's all I need!"

"Well you won't have me for very long if you don't get your arse in gear and come to heaven; because Jim Keats is going to kill me if he finds me" she sighed, walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa "I just want us to be together and to be happy"

Gene sat down at the kitchen table, holding his cup of tea in both hands and sighing. The pair sat in silence for a little while until Alex finally spoke.

"What are you so scared of Gene?" she asked "I've been in there and it's wonderful"

"So why didn't you stay in there then?" he spat.

Neither of them could say anything else as they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Gene spoke, standing up and going to see who was there, wanting to get away from her for a few minutes.

He grasped hold of the door handle as he unlocked the it with the other hand, upon opening the door he saw Ray, Chris and Shaz stood there smiling at him.

"What the hell are you three doing here?"

"We couldn't let Ma-am do it on her own" Shaz smiled

"We miss you too Guv" Chris spoke.

Ray nodded "Yeah we do, we want to get the old team back together"

"Where's Ma-am, is she in there with you?" Shaz beamed, stepping into the flat soon followed by Chris and Ray.

As soon as she had heard the voices of the three at the door, she had scuttled into the bedroom, putting on the jeans she had been wearing the day before and taking one of Genes old shirts out of the wardrobe and buttoning it up before she went back into the living room.

"Oh my god" Ray laughed "You two were at it last night, weren't you?"

"Ray don't be so rude!" Shaz scowled.

"Well it's obvious, look at the bed hair on the pair of them!"

Alex ran her fingers through her hair self consciously and Gene stepped closer to her, his arm snaking around her waist as he planted a kiss against her temple.

"What are you three here for?" Alex asked "You do know it'll make it easier for Jim to find us if there's four of us trying to bring Gene back"

"We didn't want to leave you on your own Ma-am" Chris smiled.

Gene sighed "She's a big girl, she can look after herself"

"Well it doesn't matter does it, because you're coming into the pub now aren't you?" Shaz grinned.

Silence filled the room, the two DC's and DI staring at Gene and Alex. She could feel the eyes on her, almost burning her skin and eventually she let out an exasperated sigh.

"The Guv isn't coming with us, he's staying here" she spoke, pulling away from Gene and going into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Bolls don't be like this..."

"Oh piss off! I should have known coming after you would be a massive mistake!"

"Fine! Bloody be like that! I'm going to work, don't bother coming after me because I'm not going into that stupid pub!"

"I don't intend on coming after you! I'll just wait here until Jim Keats comes after me!"

With a flurry of stomping feet and a slam of the front door, Gene Hunt left the small flat above Luigis, and the only sound was of Alex Drake sobbing, and the sighs of the three shocked officers stood in the living room.


	5. The Bastard Returns

AN:

Title: Long Lost And Loved

Words: 409

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

'_Stupid idiots_' he thought with a smirk, pulling out his cigarettes and placing one between his lips, lighting it and taking a long drag '_Stupid bloody idiots_'

He saw Gene Hunt leaving the Italian restaurant, strangely he was shirtless. He watched as the DCI climbed into his precious red Quattro, his replacement for the deceased first vehicle, before speeding down off down the street.

"It's time" he smirked, dropping his cigarette and stubbing it out with his shoe "It's time to claim my prize"

Ray and Chris were sat on the sofa whilst Shaz stood by Alex's bedroom door, tapping and asking if she was okay and if she could come in.

"Just go away, please, I want to be on my own" Alex sobbed.

"No you don't ma'am, otherwise you wouldn't have come back here in the first place" Shaz spoke "The Guv loves you ma'am, he's obviously just scared..."

"The Guv, scared?" Ray scoffed "I don't bloody think so; the Guv isn't scared of anything"

"Oh shut up Ray" Shaz sighed, turning back to the bedroom door "Ma'am he's probably gone off for a big sulk, I bet he feels pressured or overwhelmed"

"How does he think I feel then?" Alex sniffed, wiping her eyes "I'm risking my life just to see him again, we all are"

Shaz was about to speak but stopped when the bedroom door opened and Alex walked out, a scrunched up ball of tissue paper in her hand. Smiling, Shaz gave her friend and hug, the both of them pulling apart as loud knocking came from her front door.

"That's probably Gene" Alex smiled, going to answer to door "I bet he's forgot his key and he's come back with his tail between his..."

She screamed, going to slam the door shut but failing as a foot away blocking the way. Ray and Chris shot up to help her close the door but before they got there Alex had been over powered and knocked back, falling to the ground and hitting her head somewhere on her fall. Ray, Chris and Shaz stepped back as they saw who stepped through over the threshold. Jim Keats.

"Hello everybody" he smirked "Nice to see you all again"

"What the fuck do you want?" Alex spat, her hand against the back of her head, rubbing the sore spot.

"Oh I think you know what I want Alex" he chuckled "Let's get this over with, shall we?"


	6. The Hero Is Mighty

AN:

Title: Long Lost And Loved

Words: 628

Romantic Pairings: Gene&Alex.

About: Ashes To Ashes

It had been two hours since Gene had walked out of the flat above the Italian trattoria and gone into the station, finding the cleanest shirt he could find from lost property before getting into his car again and just driving, he'd wanted to stay angry and frustrated at Alex but he just couldn't, she meant way too much to him to argue over petty things. The only problem was that this wasn't something petty like forgetting to buy milk or using up all of the hot water, this was kind of a life changing decision, staying here in this amazing world he had come to love or let it all go in order to accept his death and go to heaven.

"Same again?" smiled the twenty something busty blonde that was working behind the bar of the dive he had stumbled across.

He shook his head "No, no I should be going"

"Shame, don't get many good looking bloke in here" she smirked.

Gene got to his feet and shrugged his jacket on "Grow up and find somebody your own age instead of flirting with half drunk older men, it's not attractive"

The blonde stood in shock as she watched Gene leave. He clambered back into his car and rested his head against the steering wheel, he knew that he had to talk it out with her, he had to make it right. Starting the ignition he threw the Quattro number two through the streets and around corners until he pulled up outside Luigis with a squeal of the breaks, the smell of burning rubber in the air.

"My bloody Bolly, I'm going to make it right with her" he spoke to himself as he locked the car up.

He raced up the stairs two at a time, frowning when he heard shouting and yelling coming from the direction of the flat. Suddenly Luigi was coming down the stairs.

"Signor Hunt! You must come quickly! A man, he is in Signorina Drakes flat!"

That was all the ammunition he needed to race up the remaining steps. Rushing into the flat he was shocked to see Chris with his arm around Shaz as he comforted her and Ray stood near Alex, who was being confronted by Jim Keats.

"Come on Alex, why can't you see that Hunt is the enemy?"

"Because I love him!"

She looked over Jims shoulder and saw Gene stood there, pushing the devil aside she ran over to her angel and threw her arms around his neck tightly.

"Oh thank god you're back Gene, I didn't think you'd come back!"

Gene reluctantly pulled away, grabbing hold of handfuls of Jims shirt as he dragged him out of the flat and onto the landing, launching the rancid man down the stairs, wiping his hands on his trousers as Jim hit the floor at the bottom.

"If you know what's good for you Jimbo, then you'll stay the hell away from my friends and my woman, do you understand that? You little snake"

With a cough and a snarl Jim stumbled to his feet and fled the trattoria. Gene stood at the top of the stairs, staring into the distance, and he didn't snap out of his daze until he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a head pressed between his shoulder blades.

"You saved me Gene, yet again" she mumbled against him.

"Well it is my job Alex, that's what you do for the people you love"

"I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do, but Jim knows that we are here now...so we don't have as much time as we would have had"

"I know, I know" he sighed "It's make or break time Alex"


	7. Decisions

The flat was silent. Alex was sat on the sofa beside Gene, who had his arm wrapped around her whilst he dozed. She stared across the flat into space. How could he be so rude and god dam inconsiderate? She was risking her life, or at least what she had left of it, in order to take him to a place where she knew, if he gave it a chance, he would be truly happy. They could be happy together. This was stupid, back in the real world Alex had never needed a man but all because of some sexist, alcoholic, chain smoking, floppy haired, boot wearing pig she couldn't even enjoy the one good thing that death had to offer. No, why should she be the one to make all of the sacrifices? She deserved happiness too! She moved Genes arms from around her, standing up and turning to look at the man she had been willing to risk everything for.

"You were always so ignorant Gene, if you'd have opened your eyes sooner then maybe none of this would be happening" she spoke quietly to him as he slept.

And with that, Alex Drake reached for her coat and left the small flat above Luigis, disappearing off into the night...

Gene awoke with a jolt, his whole body sitting upright as he shook himself from his dream of dark shadows in the night attacking Alex, thinking about Alex where had she gotten to?

"Bolls, you in the bathroom?"

There was no sound in the flat but the ticking of the clock by the door.

"Bolly?"

Gene got to his feet and checked in the bedroom to see if she was sleeping, still nothing...

Alex thumped her hands against the pub door repeatedly, yelling over and over again and receiving dirty looks from the drunks making their way home from the surrounding pubs.

"Ma'am? What are you doing out here this late?" Ray frowned as he headed in the direction of Luigis, who had kindly offered to give the spare empty flat to him, Chris and Shaz until further notice "Ma'am does the Guv know where you are?"

"Oh sod the bloody _Guv_!" she scoffed, screaming in frustration "Let me in, god damn it!"

"I'm gonna go and get him..."

Ray went off in search of Gene, letting him know where she was and what state she was in. When Gene finally saw her, clawing at the door and tugging at the handle, he felt a pang of guilt, it was all because of him that she had come back and now she wanted to leave she couldn't because he didn't want to go too.

"Bolly, stop that, it won't open" he sighed.

"Then bloody well make it open!" she snapped, turning around to face him, tears in her eyes and her face flushed "I want to go back!"

"You can't, not unless..." he trailed off.

Alex roughly wiped her eyes on the back of her hands "Not unless you come in there with me, which you won't do, so now I'm trapped here forever on the run from Keats, thanks a lot Gene!"

"I was twenty Alex! I was twenty when I died! I had barely had a life! But here...here seems so real, so now I have that life, but if I go in there then that means that I am accepting that my life is over"

"It's the same in there as it is out here Gene; please don't make me leave again? Because the next time that I leave I'll be gone for good"

He sighed and took in her appearance, the sad eyes and the pale skin, the way she shivered slightly in the cool breeze.

"He's clocked onto you being here Alex, the only way that we're going to be able to move on without him trying to break us one last time is for us to break him first" Gene spoke.

"The only way we're going to be able to move on?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes, move on" Gene smiled, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly "I want to be with you Alex, and if that means that we go to heaven then so be it"

"Thank you Gene"

"You don't have to thank me, you came back for me and I can't let you down, we're unbreakable Alex, unbreakable"

88888888


End file.
